FernGully: The Last Rainforest (TheCartoonMan6107 Style)
TheCartoonMan6107's movie-spoofs of "FernGully The Last Rainforest". It will appeared on Youtube on October 25, 2017. Cast: *Crysta - Marinette/Ladybug (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) *Zak Young - Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) *Batty Koda - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Pips - Ezra Bridger (Star Wars) *Hexxus - Chernabog (Fantasia) *Magi Lune - Silvermist (Disney Fairies) *Ralph - Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) *Root - Anger (Inside Out) *Stump - Fear (Inside Out) *Goanna - Eradicus (Yin Yang Yo!) *Lady Fairy - Delphine (Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale) *Ash - Filk (A Bug's Life) *Knotty - Clumsy Smurf (Smurfs: The Lost Village) *Elder #1 - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *Elder #2 - Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie) *Elder #3 - Hiram Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *Tony - Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Pete - Fungus Maximus (Barbie Fairytopia 2: Mermaidia) *Brown Hair guy with fairy wings - Hermey (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer) *Crysta's Father - Tom Dupain (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) *Fairies - Various Creatures and Characters Scenes Index: *FernGully The Last Rainforest (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 1 - Silvermist's Secrets *FernGully The Last Rainforest (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 3 - Above the Canopy *FernGully The Last Rainforest (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 4 - The Web of Life *FernGully The Last Rainforest (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 5 - Discord *FernGully The Last Rainforest (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 6 - Batty Rap *FernGully The Last Rainforest (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 7 - The Painted Trees *FernGully The Last Rainforest (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 8 - Creautre Size *FernGully The Last Rainforest (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 9 - If I'm Gonna Eat Somebody *FernGully The Last Rainforest (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 10 - Eradicus *FernGully The Last Rainforest (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 11 - Taking Over *FernGully The Last Rainforest (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 12 - Toxic Love *FernGully The Last Rainforest (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 13 - Communicating *FernGully The Last Rainforest (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 14 - A Creature in FernGully *FernGully The Last Rainforest (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 15 - Land of 1000 Dances *FernGully The Last Rainforest (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 16 - A Dream Worth Keeping. *FernGully The Last Rainforest (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 17 - An Unnatural Force *FernGully The Last Rainforest (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 18 - The Powers of Nature *FernGully The Last Rainforest (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 19 - Eradicus Attacks *FernGully The Last Rainforest (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 20 - Stopping the Leveler *FernGully The Last Rainforest (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 21 - Going Back and New Life *FernGully The Last Rainforest (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 22 - End Credits Movie Used: *The Last Rainforest (1992) Clips from Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used: *Tinker Bell Series *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Star Wars Rebels *Inside Out *A Bug's Life *Smurfs: The Lost Village *The Muppets Series *The Angry Birds Movie *The Great Mouse Detective *Dexter's Laboratory *The Nightmare Before Christmas *Barbie A Fashion Fairytale *Barbie Fairytopia: Mermaidia 1 & 2 *Yin Yang Yo! *Fantasia *Regal Academy *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:FernGully: The Last Rainforest Movie Spoofs Category:Ferngully: The Last Rainforest Movie Spoof Category:YouTube